This invention relates to compositions comprising 1-aryl-4,5-dihydro-1,2,4-triazol-5(1H)-ones (hereinafter "triazolinones") in combination with other herbicidal compounds, which compositions are useful as herbicides, especially against broadleaf weeds such as mustards, kochia, and the like. More particularly, it relates to these triazolinones in combination with the herbicide (2,4-dichlorophenoxy)acetic acid ("2,4-D"), or like substituted phenoxyalkanoic acids, or herbicidally effective commercially available esters, or alkali metal or ammonium salts thereof; or with certain herbicidal sulfonylureas, as defined below (hereinafter "sulfonylureas"), or mixtures of these classes of compounds, to provide post-emergence herbicidal compositions which are highly effective against a broad array of weeds which infest crops.
The triazolinones employed in this invention, their preparation, and their use in combination with other herbicides including known herbicidal acetamides, benzothiodiazinones, triazines, dinitroanilines, and aryl ureas, is known from PCT International Application WO 90/02120, published Mar. 9, 1990, discussed in further detail below, and whose U.S. counterpart is a parent of the present continuation-in-part application. The combination of these triazolinones with 2,4-D, or other substituted phenoxy alkanoic acids, or with sulfonylureas is, however, not taught or suggested by this PCT publication.